The present invention relates to snow skis and in particular to snow skis which are particularly adapted for downhill skiing which are known as "Alpine Skis."
Most of the designs for downhill Alpine Skis which are on the market today originated as designs for racing skis. These racing designs were "de-tuned" or softened to make them suitable for recreational skiers. Thus, most recreational skiers today must learn to ski and develop their skills on skis having shapes which are optimized for the skills of experts and racers.
One of the main purposes in designing a ski is to allow the skier to turn smoothly, naturally, with little effort, and with a feeling of stability at an enjoyable speed. To be able to turn while at the same time feeling "in control" is the goal of every skier at every ability level. However, with the exception of certain special purpose skis, most alpine skis have virtually the same shape and dimensions. The length of conventional alpine skis ranges from approximately 130 cm. to approximately 215 cm. with the particular length selected being primarily related to the size and weight of the skier. The width of the widest part of the front portion ("tip portion") of such a conventional ski is approximately 0.043 times the length or "chord" of the ski. The width of widest part of the rear ("tail portion") of the ski is approximately 0.038 times the chord. The middle or waist portion of the ski is typically slightly narrowed with respect to the tip and tail portions but conventionally the tip is no more than 1.2 to 1.35 times one of the waist portion of the ski and the waist portion is approximately 0.033 times the chord of the ski.
Given the rather standard shape of most conventional skis the focus of most efforts to obtain greater control for the skier have been in improving materials that the skis are made from and varying the flexibility of skis in accordance with snow conditions and the level of skill of the skier. For example, more flexible skis may be used on softer or powdery snow and stiffer skis on hard packed or icy conditions. Similarly, expert skiers have the ability to maintain control on stiffer skis and thereby gain more speed.
Several attempts have been made to design skis which are more easily controllable. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,612 to Fels et al. a ski is described in which the tail portion is widened when compared with conventional skis and in which the ski boot is placed further back in the waist portion of the ski.
A French Patent No. 2559 673 to Cruciani sets forth a number of ski designs in which either the inside or outside edges of the ski or both have an exaggerated curvature which results in a comparative narrowing of the waist portion of the ski with respect to both its tip and tail and to its length or chord.
Neither of the above designs, nor any of the other prior art of which we are aware is known to produce the advantages which are obtained by the unique shape of the ski of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention therefore to provide a ski which is easier to turn in all ski conditions then are present skis.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a ski which may be of a shorter length for a given body weight of the skier and given ski conditions then are optimum for present ski designs.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a ski design which may be more flexible then are conventional skis for a skier given body weight and level of skill.